


Moments and Miles

by No_Hugs_Peach



Series: Peachy Keen Drabbles [1]
Category: Naruto
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Drabble Collection, F/M, Fluff, Sasuke added for excuses
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-18
Updated: 2021-02-27
Packaged: 2021-03-14 05:40:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 10
Words: 1,000
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29537643
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/No_Hugs_Peach/pseuds/No_Hugs_Peach
Summary: 10 drabbles following milestones in Shisui and Sakura's relationship.
Relationships: Haruno Sakura/Uchiha Shisui
Series: Peachy Keen Drabbles [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2188035
Comments: 6
Kudos: 41





	1. A Dark Knight in a White Charger

When they first met, he was angry and she was in tears. Those two facts were directly related.

She had just had her heart crushed by his cousin… who had “borrowed” his car to do it. To find his car in the parking lot of the city library was surprising enough. Then to see it being the target of her soda as she threw it at the driver… Sasuke had his own junker to trash, not the new car Shisui had saved for. He had kicked the unrepentant asshole out of the car and driven the pink-haired girl, Sakura, home.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoy that the title reveals Shisui's car type :)


	2. Another Day Another Glance

Sakura offered to pay for the detailing, even coming by the next day to offer a second time. She was much prettier when her face wasn’t splotchy with tears.  
Shisui declined, walking her over to the garage where Sasuke was going over every inch of the car with cleaner.

He was glad to see her smile, nineteen was too young to be completely jaded with life – even for a short time. She was much too good for Sasuke, although he knew that she would disagree. Something about that idiot drew people.

Of course, the same could be said about him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sometimes you have to go to the extra mile to make sure your little brother doesn't touch your stuff.


	3. Big Pond Small Circles

Whenever Konoha started to feel like a big city, Shisui was reminded of the small circles his family travelled in. The Yamanaka fundraiser was a perfect example.

Every year his family was invited. Mikoto insisted all of her sons attend - even adopted ones - and they spent the evening with the same haughty faces they saw every year.

This year was different. Sasuke had been removed from the guest list.

While he had first been shocked - and considered what to do to also be removed - he had dismissed the concern. Until the event arrived, when Ino introduced Sakura to the table.


	4. Working Out or Hardly Working

Shisui didn’t ask her out right away. As entertaining as it had been watching her throw a drink at his cousin, he wasn’t interested in dating at the time.

Especially one so much younger than himself.

But, after finding so much common ground at the fundraiser, they had formed an unlikely friendship. When opening day came around, he convinced her to play hooky. They weren’t in the private box his uncle shelled out to maintain, but the view of the pitcher was superb.

If she intended to hit her next target, the best way was to learn from the pros.


	5. Hands Off

It wasn’t until more than a year later that they went out on a date.

Not because Shisui had asked, but because Sakura had. She’d needed a date for a Hyuuga dinner, as it was apparently bad form for a young woman to arrive without an escort. When asked what she was wearing that evening, Sakura had said a green dress.

What she wore was so much more, the fabric skimmed her curves, her leg just peaking out of the slit to her mid-thigh.

Shisui made sure to occupy her attention all evening. No one else could catch her eye.


	6. Promises

Shisui held out for as long as he could, all things considered, before he asked her out on a proper date.

No formal social function, nothing that others could tag along to. Just the two of them, going to a movie and drinks afterwards. He knew he wanted to be more with her, knew how much she had haunted his dreams for months.

Sakura took pity on him, halfway through the drive to the theater, promising that no matter what happened tonight she wouldn’t throw a soda at his car.

If she didn’t like it, it’d be dumped on him.


	7. My Mother Told Me

“You can’t be serious.” His youngest cousin was a grouch at the best of times, but really this was stubbornness to the point of insanity.

“Why can’t I be serious? We’ve known each other for years. I’ve seen couples make bigger decisions with less time together.” Shisui looked through the drawer, it was in here somewhere.

“It’s Sakura!” Sasuke seemed to think that was reason enough.

“Exactly, it’s Sakura. And next month is Christmas. I just need to find it, and everything will be perfect.” Shisui ignored his cousin in favor of opening a different drawer of the jewelry box.


	8. It Had Better Be Tonight

His mother’s ring burned a hole in his pocket all evening as their friends chatted on Christmas Eve. Ino had offered to host that year, and Shisui couldn’t ask for a better magical backdrop for their moment.

He watched as Ino dispersed the gifts and everyone took a turn to open their item.

His heartrate increased.

Finally, it was the last gift. Just for Sakura.

He rose from the chair to kneel in front of her, her hands fluttering to her face. He kept his dark eyes locked on her emerald ones as he asked her, holding his breath.

“Yes.”


	9. Here's Looking at You, Kid

Shisui waited as patiently as he could - which is to say not very - for Sakura to enter the room. He resisted the urge to check his watch, which had been removed from his person before he left the hotel that morning. He only knew she’d be arriving any moment, to do the first look with just the two of them.

God, he hoped she hadn’t changed her mind.

The thought had no sooner crossed his mind then the door was opening.

His heart stopped when he saw her.

She was breathtaking.

She was wearing his mother’s emerald.

She was his.


	10. You'll Need a Bigger Closet, Dear

Shisui heard his wife curse from the bedroom. He walked to the doorway where he saw her struggling with a dress.

“This fucking zipper won’t budge. I think it’s stuck.” She grumbled as he took hold of the fabric.

The zipper moved easily down her spine but refused to go higher than it already had.

“Are you sure this is your dress?”

“Yes, I picked it up with Ino a few months ago.”

“A few months ago? And you haven’t tried it on since?”

Sakura pursed her lips at him, “I can’t believe your spawn is already changing my wardrobe.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> OMG I FINISHED IT!  
> lol, the bigger surprise is I followed a short posting schedule.
> 
> Thank you for everyone who's been following this! I hope you've enjoyed my contribution to the Shisui x Sakura tag.
> 
> Subscribe to my profile for more rarepair fics (sporadic as they may be), check out my bookmarks to get an idea of my favorite brands of chaos, or check me out on Tumblr for random updates.

**Author's Note:**

> Why did I write this? To show that I can finish a multi-chapter story!  
> Kidding, if I work on smaller stories I can unstick myself on my larger story.


End file.
